modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
List of environmental issues
This is a list of environmental issues that are due to human activities. These articles relate to the anthropogenic effects on the natural environment. *'Anoxic waters' — Anoxic event • Hypoxia • Ocean deoxygenation • Dead zone * Climate change — Global warming • Global dimming • Fossil fuels • Sea level rise • Greenhouse gas • Ocean acidification • Shutdown of thermohaline circulation * Conservation — Species extinction • Pollinator decline • Coral bleaching • Holocene extinction • Invasive species • Poaching • Endangered species * Energy — Energy conservation • Renewable energy • Efficient energy use • Renewable energy commercialization * Environmental degradation — Eutrophication • Habitat destruction • Invasive species * Environmental health — Air quality • Asthma • Electromagnetic fields • Electromagnetic radiation and health • Indoor air quality • Lead poisoning • Sick Building Syndrome * Genetic engineering — Genetic pollution • Genetically modified food controversies * Intensive farming — Overgrazing • Irrigation • Monoculture • Environmental effects of meat production • Slash and burn • Pesticide drift • Plasticulture * Land degradation — Land pollution • Desertification ::Soil — Soil conservation • Soil erosion • Soil contamination • Soil salination * Land use — Urban sprawl • Habitat fragmentation • Habitat destruction * Nanotechnology — Nanotoxicology • Nanopollution * Nuclear issues ' — Nuclear fallout • Nuclear meltdown • Nuclear power • Nuclear weapons • Nuclear and radiation accidents • Nuclear safety • High-level radioactive waste management. * 'Overpopulation — Burial • Water crisis • Overpopulation in companion animals • Tragedy of the commons * Ozone depletion — CFC * '''Pollution — Light pollution • Noise pollution • Visual pollution • Nonpoint source pollution • Point source pollution ::Water pollution — Acid rain • Eutrophication • Marine pollution • Ocean dumping • Oil spills • Thermal pollution • Urban runoff • Water crisis • Marine debris • Microplastics • Ocean acidification • Ship pollution • Wastewater • Fish kill • Algal bloom • Mercury in fish ::Air pollution — Smog • Tropospheric ozone • Indoor air quality • Volatile organic compound • Particulate matter • Sulphur oxide * Reservoirs — Environmental impacts of reservoirs * Resource depletion — Exploitation of natural resources • Overdrafting ::Consumerism — Consumer capitalism • Planned obsolescence • Over-consumption ::Fishing — Blast fishing • Bottom trawling • Cyanide fishing • Ghost nets • Illegal, unreported and unregulated fishing • Overfishing • Shark finning • Whaling ::Logging — Clearcutting • Deforestation • Illegal logging ::Mining — Acid mine drainage • Mountaintop removal mining • Slurry impoundments * Toxins — Chlorofluorocarbons • DDT • Endocrine disruptors • Dioxin • Toxic heavy metals • Herbicides • Pesticides • Toxic waste • PCB • Bioaccumulation • Biomagnification * Waste — E-waste • Litter • Waste disposal incidents • Marine debris • Medical waste • Landfill • Leachate • Recycling • Incineration • Great Pacific Garbage Patch See also * Environmentalism * List of conservation topics * List of conservation issues * List of environmental disasters * List of environmental organizations * Lists of environmental topics * List of sustainability topics External links * 7 Environmental Problems That Are Worse Than We Thought | EarthFirst.com Category:Environment List of environmental issues Category:Environmentalism Environmental issues Environemntal issues ar:قائمة قضايا بيئية de:Umweltproblem id:Daftar masalah lingkungan ja:環境問題 pt:Anexo:Lista de problemas ambientais uk:Список проблем навколишнього середовища zh:环境问题